


Baby

by ElodieTheFangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Sherlock, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl
Summary: John is babysitting. Sherlock is not happy about it.





	Baby

« It was far too easy. » Sherlock thought, slightly annoyed. How did these incompetent idiots of Scotland Yard missed something so obvious ? The detective leapt up the stairs et opened the door wide. 

- « John, I found it ! It was the victim's husband, he's... »

The surprise he felt prevented him from carrying on with his deductions. In the middle of the room, John was slowly rocking a toddler, a sweet music floating inside the flat. Seeing his flatmate, he silently ordered him to stay quiet. Being unaccustomed to receiving orders, the detective completely ignored him and asked loudly how a baby could have landed in THEIR flat.

- « And please note the accent put on OUR flat. » added Sherlock.

- « Lower your voice ! And I understood your meaning the first time ».

The doctor carefully put the child back into his bassinet. He sighed, anticipating the discussion to come.

- « Mrs Hudson's sister left him here for the week end. She's out right now, probably to run some errands.»

- « So this child is not here to stay. »

- « Don't worry about that, Silvan will be gone in a flash. »

Sherlock frowned and hissed that he never heard such a strange name before. John looked at him incredulously, briefly wondering if he was serious. 

- « Look who's talking ! » laughed John.

The detective clearly didn't appreciate the remark of his friend and decided to pout on the couch, an accusatory look aimed at the child.

John leant over the bassinet and sweetly stroked Silvan's cheek. The toddler was sound asleep now.

-« Don't you think he's adorable ? »

He wasn't actually expecting an answer, was he ?

-« He's just a brat. I found the murderer in the Brixton Road Case. It was the husband. An insurance fraud.... »

- « I mean look at him ! He's a real sweetheart. »

Obviously jealous of the attention John was giving to the toddler, Sherlock left the room with a grumble.

John sighed again, dejected. Sherlock had no reason to be jealous. If his friend had payed attention to Silvan's black curls, grey-blue eyes and pale skin, maybe he would have understood the message he was trying to send out for months.


End file.
